


Arcadia 记忆之刃

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*AU设定：庄园司机Chris x 庄园少爷Sebastian，时间在20世纪上半叶（一战后二战前）</p><p>*标题Arcadia来自《故园风雨后》首章标题Et In Arcadia Ego（我也曾有过田园牧歌的生活）</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *AU设定：庄园司机Chris x 庄园少爷Sebastian，时间在20世纪上半叶（一战后二战前）
> 
> *标题Arcadia来自《故园风雨后》首章标题Et In Arcadia Ego（我也曾有过田园牧歌的生活）

车子转了一个弯，窗外渐渐被大片绿茵占据，春日的暖阳躲在树荫外，微风将树叶吹得沙沙响，几片槐花像细雪一样飘进车窗，沁人心脾的清香几乎将他长途奔波的疲惫抹去。驶进一条小道，看见庄园大门上镀金的两头雄狮面对而立，镶在铁栏上金色花纹在阳光下有些刺眼。大门缓缓打开，他屛住呼吸。

七年了。除了青草树木已经没有他离开时那么翠绿，其他的几乎一点儿没变。就像打开一盒很久没玩过的玻璃弹珠，仅是多了点灰尘而已。

克里斯下了车，将两个手提行李箱放在地上，面前是一幢圆屋顶的白色宅子，身后是一个喷泉。环视四周，他还发现这里的喧闹不及从前，很安静，能听见的似乎只有风吹动树叶和园丁修剪花枝的声音。

宅子的红色漆木门被推开，斯坦夫人提着深紫色的裙摆走下楼梯，高跟鞋碰撞大理石的声音急促而不失优雅。她张开双手给了克里斯一个拥抱。

“好久不见，克里斯。你变的更壮了。”她握住他的双臂，脸上的愉悦却遮不住她眼角增加的皱纹。

“夫人，很高兴再次见到您。”克里斯窥见她衰老的痕迹，一股悲伤的涌流冲上来，让他鼻头发酸。

见克里斯的脸色不好，斯坦夫人也渐渐收住了笑容，神色变得有些凝重。

“对于你母亲的事，我感到很抱歉。我们已经按她的吩咐将她安葬在你们那间房子旁，就在那棵树下。她希望能以这样的方式继续陪着你……噢，克里斯，你真应该早些回来。”

“夫人，我真的希望能够早些回来，在最后一刻陪着我的母亲。谢谢你们为她做的事。”

“不客气。先进屋来坐吧，我们喝杯茶。你的屋子我已经叫人帮你安顿好了。”

“谢谢夫人。”

他跟在斯坦夫人身后，登上一级级台阶。她的背影会让他想起母亲，虽不如她高贵，但她们的优雅都是一致的，积蕴在端庄的身体里。还有，一位缺席了好久的老友，他猜他就在屋子里等着他吧，没准还戴着花领带，抱着那只绒毛熊，用草莓送红酒喝。但愿重逢的欣喜能够稍微减缓他的丧母之痛，只是有种莫测的未知让他有些不知所措。

“妈妈，谁来了？”

这个熟悉的声音飘进耳朵，比记忆中的要低沉慵懒一些。克里斯抬起眼，看见倚在那扇红门边的人，停下了脚步。

“嘿，塞巴斯蒂安，是我啊。”他对着他咧嘴一笑，加快脚步跨了几个台阶，越过斯坦夫人来到他面前，“你这家伙不给我回信就算了，刚才怎么没来接我，还要夫人亲自来……”

塞巴斯蒂安后退了几步，蹙眉盯着眼前这个风尘仆仆的人。

“你是谁？”

“得了别装了，好像你真不认得我似的。”克里斯将行李放在门口，准备用手勾过他的肩膀走进屋子。

塞巴斯蒂安躲开了他，头颅高扬，眼里的傲慢让克里斯感到有些陌生。

斯坦夫人走了上来，搂住塞巴斯蒂安肩膀说：“这是克里斯，孩子，他是埃文斯女士的儿子。”

克里斯不明白两位久别重逢的好友为什么要像初见那样介绍自己。

“幸会，先生。我对你母亲的事感到抱歉。”塞巴斯蒂安向他低了一下头，随即又抬起，“但是，你直呼我的名字，这是不合适的。”

“塞巴斯蒂安，你怎么了？我从小就这么叫你，我甚至还叫你Sebby。”克里斯一头雾水。

“请不要这样，先生。”塞巴斯蒂安瞪大了眼睛，“我想，我不认识你。”

*

他们最早的记忆也是这番景象，斯坦夫人牵着小塞巴斯蒂安的手告诉他，这是克里斯·埃文斯。塞巴斯蒂安点点头，大方地伸出自己的右手介绍自己，说他是塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦，很高兴认识你。软细的棕发贴在额前，咧开的嘴像夜晚的弦月。克里斯当时比他矮了一截，在母亲身后扯着她的裙摆，有些羞赧，但看见那只小手在空气中定格许久有些摇晃了，也就伸出手握住，摇了两下。

他们两人的母亲互相认识有十多年了，是要好的朋友。父亲过世后，受斯坦女士的盛情邀请，克里斯就随母亲来到斯坦家族的庄园生活，干些杂事。一踏进这个庄园时他就看见喷泉旁和伙伴们戏水的塞巴斯蒂安了，不湿的那只手紧紧揣着一只毛绒熊，脸倒是被水花溅得湿漉漉的。

然后他们就一同上学，十二岁之前的克里斯总比塞巴斯蒂安矮那么一截，似乎怎么也长不高。克里斯还总是在巷子里被个子大的家伙揍上几拳，直到有一天塞巴斯蒂安发现了，从那混蛋身后狠狠地在他屁股上踹了一脚，将他踢倒在墙边，趁机拉着克里斯跑出了那个又脏又臭的小巷子，还回头对那家伙说了粗口：狗娘养的，你他妈再敢欺负他试试。那是克里斯第一次听他说粗口，也是第一次看见他整洁的校服被弄得那么皱。但他当时的感受就是，塞巴斯蒂安少爷竟会为他仆人的儿子出气，一定是自己矮得天理不容了。

十二岁之后克里斯就长得飞快，两年不到就超过了塞巴斯蒂安。塞巴斯蒂安当然有些不服气，每次和他对视都会下意识地将下巴稍微抬起一些，甚至会悄悄踮起脚，试着在高一点的视角再看看他长睫毛低垂的样子。克里斯发现了，暗自偷笑，笑他徒劳的骄傲，笑他不服气的嘴角和那双出卖了他的眼睛。

上了高中后没几个星期，克里斯就和新同学相处得不错了，虽然身边的人都是富贵子弟，但他的彬彬有礼和善于言谈为他争取了人缘，况且——在他们眼里——他和塞巴斯蒂安·斯坦走这么近，想必也是不简单的人。而塞巴斯蒂安有自己的小圈子，端着酒杯捧着书，一小搓人聚在一起讨论文学或是其他不着边际的东西。克里斯后来也成为其中一员， 塞巴斯蒂安经常会把他拉上一只小船，由学校旁的河慢悠悠地荡回他的庄园，一路上哼着歌，还抱着他的毛绒熊——他叫它布坎南。就是这只毛绒熊和他出众的漂亮，让塞巴斯蒂安的引人注目不可避免，他们认为他怪僻，甚至有人觉得他有些“彼得·潘”，流言蜚语自然从未停过。一天施耐德——克里斯太记得这个多嘴家伙的名字——对他说：“你好像和塞巴斯蒂安难舍难分啊，我的意思是，你应该知道他的事吧？关于他父亲的事情。看你这表情，想必还是没听说过……他的父亲，斯坦先生，在纽约市可是一位受人尊敬的东欧籍富商，你也看过他家庄园是如何富丽堂皇了。不过，他的好名声已经是老远以前的事情了。大概是欧洲爆发战争的前几年吧，他回了欧洲，有了情妇，从此斯坦夫妇便分居两地了——尽管庄园的开支还是由斯坦先生担负。”克里斯有些烦躁地听着他说的这些，虽不清楚可信度，但这让他想起一个事实：从他进庄园以来，他确实从未见过塞巴斯蒂安的父亲。施耐德继续说：“他们的婚姻就是这么虚假而诡异。恕我直言，这会牵扯到他们的孩子。所以塞巴斯蒂安，也不可避免地往一个奇怪的方向走了——他是同性恋。”当那个词从他口中说出，克里斯从未感觉如此愤怒，他当场就揪着施耐德的领子给了他一拳，叫他闭上他的臭嘴。那天下午他和塞巴斯蒂安放学回家时一语不发，看见他就想起施耐德那些恶心的话，拳头再次握紧。

但也是从那时开始，他才仔细思索他和塞巴斯蒂安的关系。没错，他们是好朋友，从小到大的好朋友。他们也是主仆关系，这是无法逃避的，但他们都不在乎。有时候，克里斯会觉得他们还有另外一种超乎友谊的关系。那次他开着车载着塞巴斯蒂安去了庄园几英里以外的一块安静的小湖，在湖畔的一棵槐树下把一些童年时的玩具埋进土里，他们靠着那棵树坐下，用草莓沾红酒吃——塞巴斯蒂安说这是最棒的吃法。聊着聊着他们就接吻了，确切来说，是塞巴斯蒂安在克里斯的唇上轻轻碰了一口，嘴角一挑，然后若无其事地继续说话。克里斯没反应过来，也不知道该怎么反应。他只知道，继续耐心听完他讲小时候的事情才是尊重他的一种做法。后来这事就过去了，就好像只是平常日子里打了个喷嚏这样的小事，也没人再提起。炎热的夏天里他们甚至会脱个精光跳进庄园旁的清河里游泳戏水，就像小时候在喷泉旁那样，趁被人发现之前匆忙地将衣服穿上，看着对方仓惶的表情相继迸出一阵狂笑。就算是这样坦诚相见也什么都没发生，克里斯也就将那个吻当作是他们友谊中的一个不经意的例外了。

1922年。克里斯记得这个年份是因为这是他离开的前一年，也是T.S.艾略特把世界变成《荒原》的一年。塞巴斯蒂安爱这首长诗，那段时间克里斯撑着小船和他在哈德孙河的一条无名分支河上漂着，塞巴斯蒂安用白色软毡帽遮住头顶的烈阳，半躺地坐在船上，将《荒原》念了两章不到，就幽幽地睡了过去。安静的侧脸被粼粼水光照映着，让克里斯有些心动。但他还是什么都没有说，他从未真正理解自己的内心，也暂时没有那个兴致。毕竟，一颗鲜果最可口的果肉还没尝完，谁会那么着急去想它的果核是甜是苦呢。

下一年的春天，克里斯就准备离开纽约只身前往缅因了，不仅是为了缅因大学，还为了处理他父亲去世前在缅因的留下的财产和债务。塞巴斯蒂安很不解他为什么要选择离开纽约，明明生活好好的——像他说的——“明明近处就有风景”。克里斯也一直没给出一个回答，直到他离开前的一晚，庄园里几乎所有人都入睡的时候，塞巴斯蒂安抱着绒毛熊跑到他屋子前，那里就离主人宅不远，轻轻敲了克里斯房间的窗。克里斯打开窗发现他赤着脚踏在草地上，借着台灯的光亮看见他眼眶有些红。

“今晚我精神很坏。是的，坏，陪着我。跟我说话。为什么总不说话。说啊。你在想什么？想什么？什么？我从来不知道你在想什么。想。”

这是《荒原》第二章里的句子。塞巴斯蒂安以往读这几句话时都有些滑稽，故意把尾音拖得很长。但这次他说得果断，好像做好了一个大决定一样。克里斯看着他匆忙地背完这段话，眼睛直直地盯着自己，牙齿轻轻打颤。他披上衣服出门，坚持要把他送回去，说怕他着凉。一路上搂着他的肩膀，温暖的触感让他想要落泪。但他还是不知道该说些什么。踏进安静的宅楼，克里斯把塞巴斯蒂安送进了房间。在帮他把被子盖上时，克里斯背了这么一段话给他听：“我的朋友，鲜血震颤我的心脏。非凡的胆识带来一刻的舍弃，是一世纪的谨慎都无可比拟。我们就凭这点，仅凭这点，存在于世。”

塞巴斯蒂安听后笑了，“‘水里的死亡’，第四章，我最不喜欢的一章。”说完便翻过身背着克里斯，安静得像是睡着了。

*

七年了，也就七年而已。怎么他就不记得了呢？

塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛里满是陌生和空洞，像个刚来到世界的新生儿。

斯坦夫人示意他先回房间，他也就沉默地走回房，脚步轻轻的，回头好奇地看了一眼克里斯。似乎还在对他刚才的“无礼”之举感到不可思议。

等客厅只剩两个人，斯坦夫人才叹了口气对克里斯说，塞巴斯蒂安失忆了，因为一场车祸。克里斯并不惊讶，也只有这个能够解释刚才发生的事了。

只是心里的缺口又多了一块罢了。


	2. Chapter 2

克里斯回了他以前的房子，门前的那棵树似乎又高了一些，母亲的骨灰应该就埋在下面。拧下门柄，屋里的确被安顿得整洁，但所有东西都像是被刻意安排在那个地方，以一种刻意的姿态迎接他回家。似乎一切都尽量做到最好了，只有花瓶里那朵枯萎得不知品种的花拒绝合作。

他走进房间，将行李放下，打开窗户，让午后的阳光温暖一下这个有些冰冷的房间。而上一次打开这扇窗看见的塞巴斯蒂安又出现在他眼前，像一个幻影，在他面前带着发红的眼眶和微醺的语气，低喃了什么，紧接着就消失了。

克里斯这才发现庄园这七年的变化有多大，这里的确就是个被藏在尘封盒子里的玻璃弹珠，覆着的灰尘无法掸去。灰蒙，寂静，即使是在春日暖阳的照耀下。但他没法逃避，毕竟这里是自己唯一能够重新拾起的东西。他已经没有什么可以失去了，先后失去父亲，缅因，母亲，他不愿再失去塞巴斯蒂安——一位失去记忆的朋友。他思忖究竟是谁更悲哀，是自己或是塞巴斯蒂安？

他不在的这七年，时不时会和塞巴斯蒂安书信往来，后者寄的信件往往更多。塞巴斯蒂安大概每隔两三个月就会寄去一封信，日期总是写着：“我也不知道今天是几月几日”，信里的内容像是破碎的梦话堆砌起来的，比如：

> 布坎南像风一样吹着我，所以我看不见他。因为被针插了，没有血，我的意思是，我的心。
> 
> 上一封信，你说你不知前途，而我又不知你归途，这样或许也不错。只是我终日躺着，坐着，什么都没有。

而有时的信会是极力想表达他对某些事情的看法，这时言语便比较清晰了：

> 我父亲要我去东欧看看他——我想不止吧，还加上一个女人。妈妈的表情像是凝固住了，我怕下一秒就会有戏谑的浓浆喷出，于是我潜回了房间。我不知道我想不想去，但至少没人能够左右我。
> 
> 我只是不想将布坎南带过去，免得被罗马尼亚棕熊传染了傻气。

其实有些话塞巴斯蒂安不说，克里斯都能读懂。他说他从来不是一个人呆着，因为家里总是有人回来，陪他。但克里斯明白，除了母亲，他不提及名字的人，于他来说都是些无关紧要的过客。也就是说，他一直是一个人呆着，他希望克里斯在身边。有一次塞巴斯蒂安忍不住了，寄来一封寥寥数字的信：

> 最亲爱最该死的克里斯：
> 
> 你什么时候回来？
> 
> 爱你，或者随你。
> 
>                                  塞

克里斯回了很长一封信，长得他都不知道自己说了些什么，不过内容大概就是，“还得等”。塞巴斯蒂安的下一封信又好像什么都没问过一样，继续说着他的梦话，说他无趣的生活，顺便将克里斯母亲的话转告一下。这样过去了六年后，在1929年的八月，也就是近塞巴斯蒂安生日那时——他每年都会寄来一封一年中最长的信——而这次什么都没有。从这以后信就断了。无论克里斯寄出多少封信，塞巴斯蒂安就是没回过。而这时紧张的学业和还债工作让克里斯将过度的担忧放在一边，没准塞巴斯蒂安只是有事做了呢。

没想到信断了意味着记忆也断了。回想起自己过分的乐观天真，克里斯差点要被内疚淹没得窒息。

*

在与斯坦夫人交谈后，克里斯被雇为庄园的专用司机——尽管斯坦夫人再三说这也许不是一位缅因大学毕业生适合的出路。谈话的时候克里斯瞟见塞巴斯蒂安下了楼梯，戴着的领带是以往他说过最讨厌的一条，他应该没意识到。发现克里斯看着他，塞巴斯蒂安望向别处，朝另一个方向离开他的视线。要是在七年前，他会笑着对上他的目光，笑纹在眼角开出一朵桃花。

而现在他给的距离感让所有的花凋谢。

开始工作的第一天，克里斯准备将斯坦夫人送去市区办些事。早上七点，他把车子开到主人宅的门前，打开车窗等着。塞巴斯蒂安出现在二楼的阳台，在帘布后露出半张脸。克里斯发现了，将要喊出他的名字，那张脸就转过消失在深红的帘布后。

在克里斯看来，塞巴斯蒂安躲躲闪闪，而且这样持续了好几天，没有正面的对视，更别说交流。这让他有些丧气。但后来他发现，塞巴斯蒂安每一次的出现似乎都是有预谋的——至少在心里做了些准备。只是准备似乎不充分，以至于每次对视他都打退堂鼓，以一种骄傲的姿态。

一天下午，克里斯开着车由庄园的大门驶进去，看见塞巴斯蒂安坐在门附近的一尊白雕塑旁翻书，一见车来就匆忙地把书合上，站起身看着那辆车接近。这个反应让克里斯有些惊喜，他放下车窗将头探出。

“塞巴斯蒂安……少爷，你在等谁吗？”

“看书。没在等谁。”他用一只手理了理领口，“所以，克里斯？不介意载我一程吧。”

“当然不介意，这是我的荣幸。真的。”克里斯有些激动地下了车，为他将后座的车门打开，“请。”

“谢谢。我只是想散散心，你就开着车在庄园里兜一兜就好。”塞巴斯蒂安扶着门上了车。

一开始车里的沉默让两位本来无话不谈的年轻人有些不知所措。一位不知从何谈起，一位不知如何开口。

“克里斯·埃文斯。”塞巴斯蒂安念出他的名字，顿了许久。克里斯应了一声，屛住呼吸等着他说出下一句话，尽管称呼全名让他感到生疏。

“他们都说还说我失忆了，一切都得重来。他们还说你是我最好的朋友，从小到大。可我甚至连朋友是什么意思都不明白。”塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛盯着窗外，不紧不慢地说着，好像车里只有他一人。克里斯安静地听着他软沙一般的声音。

我明白，亲爱的塞巴斯蒂安，只要我明白就够了。

“那天你回来的时候，你叫我塞巴斯蒂安。我很不舒服。只有妈妈这样叫我，其他人都叫我‘少爷’或者斯坦先生。我的认知里，只有母子间才能有这样的称呼，而你说出了更加亲密的。我不知道朋友之间的亲密是如何一个度，但至少目前，你对我而言还是陌生的。”

克里斯握紧方向盘，悄悄叹了口气。

“抱歉，少爷。”

“我接受你的道歉。”塞巴斯蒂安将目光移到后视镜，看着镜中映着的克里斯，“但今天我不是来讲这个的。我也在很努力地重头来过，毕竟空荡荡的脑袋让我不知该怎么面对一些既定的东西。它就摆在那里，一切都写好了，但我没有解读的能力。

“他们说你是个值得信赖的人。所以，我愿意相信你。我希望你能够告诉我，我是谁，我曾经有过怎样的生活。我希望我能够学会这些。”

克里斯透过后视镜看了一眼，和塞巴斯蒂安对视了几秒。

“没问题。为了你，塞巴斯蒂安，少爷。”


	3. Chapter 3

天空在慢慢移动，太阳在云朵间躲藏，阳光透过树叶将斑驳光影印在脸上。塞巴斯蒂安躺在小船里，温柔的水波推着他前行，安逸得像躺在婴儿的摇篮里，船桨划过水面的声音为他哼着自然的摇篮曲，整个世界都被他一人拥在怀里。整个世界只有他一个人。

那是谁在掌舵？塞巴斯蒂安睁开眼，看见划船的人站在船头看着他，湛蓝的眼睛似要融进天空的颜色里。他的唇一张一翕，念了些什么，声音就像风，抚过耳边却没有声响。塞巴斯蒂安知道他念的是诗，还有他的名字，尽管他听不见他在说什么。

塞巴斯蒂安闭上眼睛，睡着了。身体还随着船轻轻摇晃。他说了梦话，他知道那仅仅是梦话。

他说，克里斯，我想吻你。

他睁开眼，船头站着的人什么都没说，看着他笑。

塞巴斯蒂安醒了。他摸了摸身边的东西，不是硬梆梆的船板，而是软质的床单。这才确定自己是真的醒了。

他庆幸这只是一个梦，这么缠绵的情话他还从未对谁说过，更何况是克里斯——一位刚闯进自己世界里的“朋友”——自己读他的名字时甚至连一点拖沓的尾音都不会给他。

醒来后心跳还未平稳，这有点糟糕。塞巴斯蒂安搜索他记忆范围内的梦，克里斯从未出现，这千真万确。慢着，他回想起一片常出现在梦中的蓝，一开始被以为是天空或是海水的蓝，没有轮廓。而后来这滩颜色慢慢有了形状，变成了眼瞳。这应该就是最接近克里斯的梦了吧，不能再多了。他甚至不能确定那双眼瞳是不是他的。

脑后的伤口突然作痛，他深呼吸，逼迫自己清空所有念想。

*

“塞巴斯蒂安少爷，在吗？”克里斯轻轻敲了几下门。

“请进。”

他推开塞巴斯蒂安房间的门，感觉有些不可思议。太久了，他已经七年没有踏进这个房间。然而在他找回失忆的塞巴斯蒂安后的一个星期内，他就踏进了这个房间，这又有些太快了——至少不在他的预期之内。

塞巴斯蒂安坐在沙发上，把膝盖上摊开的书合起来放在茶几上。那只毛绒熊，布坎南，被摆在沙发顶，靠着墙壁安静地看着克里斯走进门。

“坐吧，克里斯。”塞巴斯蒂安拍了拍身旁的沙发垫。

“谢谢少爷。”克里斯在他身边坐下，瞄了一眼那本刚被合上的书。

《荒原》。

这让他有些惊喜，塞巴斯蒂安正在主动拾起以往的碎片。而这本书是非常重要的一块。

“你喜欢这个吗？”他指了一下那本书。

“还没看完。有些句子像废话一样，让我很疑惑。但我非常理解荒原人的精神沙漠，总感觉我也去过那里似的。只是读久了头会有些痛。”塞巴斯蒂安的指尖在书皮上摩挲。

“你的头会经常痛？”克里斯皱着眉问。

“现在好多了。不过我没在车祸里死掉已经是万幸了，你说是吧？”塞巴斯蒂安转过来对克里斯笑了一下。

克里斯觉得脸上被扇了一巴掌。他只希望当时能在塞巴斯蒂安身边，开着车的人是他，让这一切都离他们远远的。他想起走之前对塞巴斯蒂安说的话，感觉又是一巴掌。

非凡的胆识带来一刻的舍弃——而今自己只剩徒有虚名的胆识。

“嘿，你还好吗？”塞巴斯蒂安在他眼前挥挥手。

“没事，我还好。”

“克里斯，我还没好好认识你。能和我谈谈关于你的一些东西吗？”

“可以。我1905年出生在波士顿，今年25岁，比你大一岁。我们的母亲是好朋友，6岁时我就和我母亲来到你这里，那时开始我们就一起上学了。小时候我经常被欺负，好多次都是你帮我解围的。”克里斯顿了顿，看着塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛，看他能不能因此想起一些事情。

“嗯，想不到我这么英勇。请继续。”塞巴斯蒂安盘起腿，饶有兴趣地撑着下巴。

“好，”克里斯耸耸肩，“高中以后我对文学开始感兴趣，当然很大部分原因是受你影响。对了，我还喜欢画画——以往都没怎么发现我有这个爱好，直到我读了大学。对，18岁那年我离开这里去了缅因大学，毕业后在缅因待了三年。你一直给我写信，我也有回信，直到你……出事，信就断了。”

“原来那些信是你写的。你只署名一个'C'，我不知道那是你。好吧，我只是想听你说说你自己，没想到和我有这么大关联。”塞巴斯蒂安抽出一包烟。

“你是我唯一的朋友，塞巴斯蒂安。少爷。”

“原来朋友在你生命中占了这么大一部分。”塞巴斯蒂安抽出一根烟。

“那你呢？少爷。”克里斯盯着他手中的烟。

“我？我不知道。”他在口袋摸出一个打火机把烟点燃。

“我不知道你已经开始抽烟了。”

“所以呢？”塞巴斯蒂安叼住烟看着克里斯的蓝眼睛。

“所以……”克里斯把目光从他脸上移走，看见沙发顶上的布坎南，“所以，你还会抱着这只熊吗？”

“才不会。他只是摆在那里，一直在那里。难道我以前会抱着它到处跑？”

“差不多是这样。你甚至给它起了名字，你叫它布坎南。你说过在我之前，它是你唯一的朋友。”

“……我真说过这个？”

“千真万确。”克里斯嘴角弯起。

塞巴斯蒂安没办法拒绝相信他说的话，那双蓝眼给了他无尽的熟悉感——他已经缺失这种感觉太久了，无数次怀疑自己是否真的活过，而如今哪怕抓住一点蛛丝马迹都让他感觉自己在复活。


	4. Chapter 4

最近克里斯每隔几天就要送斯坦夫人去纽约市区的琼斯夫人家里。琼斯夫人总会在家门口迎接斯坦夫人，身边跟着一位笑得甜美的褐发小姐。那天斯坦夫人笑容满面地从琼斯家门走出来上了车，和她们挥手告别。克里斯开着车子转出那个街区，斯坦夫人告诉他，琼斯夫人的女儿玛格丽特是个可爱的甜心。她坦白自己怀孕时其实是想要个女儿，而塞巴斯蒂安的降生并没有满足她这个愿望。不过塞巴斯蒂安很漂亮，尤其幼年时就像个小姑娘——只是不能把他打扮成一位美丽的淑女还是让她有些遗憾。克里斯想象了一下小塞巴斯蒂安穿着蓬蓬裙抱着毛绒熊追逐的样子，黑色的卷发随着步伐一弹一蹦，他握着方向盘笑出了声。

这天塞巴斯蒂安也上了车，跟着母亲一同去琼斯夫人家。在这之前他告诉过克里斯，玛格丽特·琼斯是他车祸后在医院认识的一位护士，善良可爱——他母亲总是这样说，但这也是事实——尤其是得知玛格丽特的父亲是华尔街某位金融家后，她更是对玛格丽特赞赏有加。一年不到两家人互访的次数就多得有些不可思议，似乎他们已经是世交了，而频繁的往来甚至让塞巴斯蒂安感到有些厌倦。他不习惯在还没有认识自己时就被这么多人同时注目，这种令人仓惶的曝光就好像你还在浴室用浴巾擦干身子时就被拉出门去参加舞会。而且他们喜欢设想未来——而塞巴斯蒂安的脑内还不存在这个概念，他甚至连过去都没搞懂就被扯进这样无关痛痒的话题里。

那时克里斯就问，什么未来？塞巴斯蒂安没回答，继续自顾自地说着。是，玛格丽特很可爱，很甜美，她看着他时眼里似要融成一颗糖。但他只是不断告诉自己，我没准备好，没准备好，不值得这些。

现在塞巴斯蒂安和母亲并坐在车后的座位， 听着她说玛格丽特为他做了烤布蕾，垂下眼帘盯住自己的手指应和着点头，又看了看窗外移动的街景，最后将游离的目光定在挡风玻璃内的后视镜上。那里映着克里斯的眼睛，他盯着前路，时而看向右边的后视镜，长睫毛跟着扇动。然后他们目光相撞，克里斯看见后视镜里有些走神的塞巴斯蒂安，嘴唇微张凝视着他。克里斯随即退出这个短暂的对视，将注意力放在前面的马路上，从一辆车身边驶过。眼神呆滞，嘴角下弯，头发梳得整齐——他不经意间就将身后那个人此时此刻的画像印在脑海里了。

而塞巴斯蒂安还在看着镜里的克里斯，甚至眼睛都懒得眨，直到眼前失焦，所有东西像墨迹一样晕开。他闭上眼，往后靠上车椅。

克里斯把他们送到琼斯夫人家门口，为他们打开车门。塞巴斯蒂安从车内出来后凑到他耳边小声说了句：“等我。”接着就转过身将母亲扶出来，和她一同进了门，在门关上之前看了克里斯一眼，再次做了个“等我”的口型。

当然，塞巴斯蒂安。克里斯靠着车身对他点头一笑。

塞巴斯蒂安像斯坦夫人那样，分别给了琼斯夫妇和玛格丽特一个贴面吻。接着他们就尝了烤布蕾，塞巴斯蒂安喜欢外面的焦糖，而里面似乎过于甜腻——但他还是将脑内寥寥有关称赞的话语全给了玛格丽特。她笑着准备用手帕抹去他嘴角的糖，塞巴斯蒂安用手一挡躲开了她的热情。

“谢谢你，玛格丽特，我可以自己来。”他掏出自己的手帕覆上嘴角。

玛格丽特愣了愣，收回自己的手帕，但还是给了他一个大方的微笑，拍拍他的肩膀便走去招呼斯坦夫人了。

他们在起居室里聊天，而塞巴斯蒂安的心思似乎不在这个屋内。他透过百叶窗看见花园门栏外的那辆车，车旁车内都没人了。他心一慌，开始有些怀疑自己对克里斯的信任值不值得，但斯坦夫人及时把他拉进屋内的话题里。陪着笑脸答了几句，他又往窗外瞄了一眼，还是不见克里斯。他有些恼火，恨不得立刻把克里斯从哪个鬼地方揪出来回到自己的视线范围内。

屋内的注目对他来说有些太多了，他垂下头看自己的手指，裤子，皮鞋，只想知道克里斯在搞什么名堂。克里斯，克里斯，他只是个会讲故事的人，会开车的人，有蓝色眼睛的人，塞巴斯蒂安不知道自己在搞什么名堂，只有在克里斯身上才能看到自己。而屋内的人，他看到的只是他们本身而已。

他慢慢淡出对他来说不着边际的讨论。百叶窗外的那辆车旁出现了克里斯的背影。塞巴斯蒂安站起身来，说想去外面抽根烟，马上就回来。

他克制着步伐，好让自己看上去不那么焦灼。推开大门，克里斯在车旁站着，手里提着一瓶红酒。

“你去哪了？”塞巴斯蒂安几乎是冲到他面前，压低声音质问他。

“在旁边的酒庄里买了瓶酒。呃，不是你喜欢的柏图斯，但也还不错。”克里斯晃了晃酒瓶，打开车门把它放进车里。

“想喝酒我们家酒窖就有。”塞巴斯蒂安打开车门自己坐了进去，“带我走。快。”

“可是你母亲还在里面，我们不能不告而别。”

“我们又不是永远消失。而且琼斯先生会送她回家。”

“少爷，我劝你还是安分点待着……”

“用不着你来劝我。你就忍心看你的朋友被憋死？天知道这里有多无聊。快，带我走。”

“我们去哪？”克里斯进了驾驶座。

“随便，没那么多人看着我的地方。”

“但愿夫人不会大发雷霆。”克里斯启动了车子往回开，去往庄园的方向——也就只有那里了。

他们逃出市区，逃出车流，直到路上只剩一辆车，路旁只剩树。车开到一个岔路口，只要一右转就直通庄园的大门了。克里斯想到那个很久没去的湖就在前面几英里，没有转弯，继续往前开。

“我带你去一个地方，在那里没人看得见你。”

“不，你看得见我。”“当然。只有我。”

塞巴斯蒂安看着后视镜里的克里斯笑了。

到了。那个湖还是静静地躺在这个周围只有草地和槐树的地方，还是没有名字。克里斯把红酒带上，领着塞巴斯蒂安找到属于他们的那棵槐树——下面埋了记忆的那棵。只要找到最高的那棵就是了，树干大得足够两个人并肩靠在同一面。

塞巴斯蒂安靠着那棵槐树坐下，被树给予的阴凉包围，树叶间的阳光将热量不均匀地分布在头顶。这种安逸感罕有而熟悉，立刻将他带回不久前做的那个梦。

“我来过这里。对吗？”他抬头看着克里斯。

“没错，来过太多次了。”克里斯在他身边坐下，把红酒放在一旁，“没准我们屁股下还埋了东西呢。”

红酒的瓶塞在酒庄就被拔出过，所以克里斯轻松地把瓶塞扯了出来。

“没有酒杯。你先请，少爷。”他把酒瓶递给了塞巴斯蒂安。

塞巴斯蒂安似乎没有这样喝过红酒，但还是接过来灌了几口，醇香的味道在口里化开，蔓延至鼻腔。接着克里斯也喝了一口，告诉塞巴斯蒂安关于他草莓配红酒的偏好。他摇摇头笑，眼角的桃花再次盛开。克里斯建议他下次真得带一盒草莓过来，不然就只能想象草莓的味道喝红酒——其实这样也不赖。然后他们抢着酒瓶把红酒灌进肚子，久违的酣畅。

“你说你喜欢画画。你能画我吗？”

“当然可以，荣幸至极。我只是随口一提，没想到你记得。”克里斯有些惊喜地歪着头看他，头发卡进树纹里。

“我只是失忆，没有健忘。”塞巴斯蒂安点了根烟，抬起眼对上克里斯的目光，嘴角沾着的酒液融进他的唇色。

一阵风吹过，树叶沙沙作响，槐花碎飘落，把清香渲染得愈发浓郁。克里斯没法去看其他地方，眼前的人把整个春天的精致都占据了。

“克里斯，那我有吻过你吗？”塞巴斯蒂安把脸侧过去，手轻轻碰着身旁的青草。

“……什么？为什么这样问？”克里斯把身体扶正，怀疑自己听漏了什么。

“不知道。反正我就是这样问了。”他呼出一口烟。

“那我告诉你，确实有。就在这里——那时喝了酒，我怀疑我们两个都不知道是怎么回事。”

“是吗？我不相信。”

塞巴斯蒂安抬起下巴侧视他，眼睛带着醉意半睁着，嘴角像个不可抗拒的钩。克里斯咽下所有的犹豫，凑近他的脸，在他对此作出反应之前贴上了他的唇，顺带把他的脸用手给钳住了。而塞巴斯蒂安好像是听着摇篮曲慢慢合上眼准备进入梦乡一般，带着疑惑与安宁接受了这个吻。指间还夹着那根烟。

克里斯的舌伸进那已经张开的嘴里，舔过颊与颚，尝过酒和烟的味，然后才与另一片舌亲密。他的舌就像一只在水中自如游动的鱼，他舍不得退出这温暖又柔软的口腔。过久的停留让塞巴斯蒂安有些躲闪，鼻尖磨着克里斯的。

早该这么做了——克里斯觉得自己白活了这么些年。也只有失而复得才能把他揍醒，摁着他的头逼迫他抓紧眼前这个人。从来没有什么值得这样糊涂的蹉跎，更别说这是塞巴斯蒂安。

他们结束了这个吻。烟早已掉落在草间，塞巴斯蒂安睁开眼后立刻将身子挪开。

“什么？这是什么？我们是朋友吗？朋友之间接吻吗？”塞巴斯蒂安好像刚从一个梦中惊醒。

“没错我们是朋友，塞巴斯蒂安。但你可能不知道，其实我们一直都……一直……有另外一种感情。只是我们太有默契，都没说出口。”克里斯对他的反应有些无措。

“是吗？那我们是情人吗？”塞巴斯蒂安瞪大眼睛站起身，他才是更手足无措的那个。不知道是走开还是留下，也不知道该不该等待答案。显然克里斯没有给出答案。

“我没有准备好，没准备好，不值得这些。”


	5. Chapter 5

他无法入睡。他无法知晓白天是怎么到黑夜，人是怎么由现实到梦境的——一切都让他迷惑，好像整个世界生来就是为了搅乱他脑袋似的。太阳和月亮都落下了，只剩下黑夜，况且他藏在没开灯的房间里什么也看不见。他第一次发现自己的房间在深夜会这么黑暗，暗得连自己的呼吸都被黑压压的一团东西抑制着。

他平躺在床上，回想白天发生的事——克里斯吻了他，吻了他。

他说没准备好，不值得这些。

克里斯说，没人能够万事俱备，你一直都值得所有最好的，塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安。他一直喊着他的名字追着他跑到车上。

回家，我要回家。头痛，头很痛，被刀割开一样。

他打开车门躺倒在车后座，抱着头痛苦地呻吟，痛得直蹬腿，下唇快被自己咬出血，几滴眼泪顺着眼角淌下落在座垫的皮革上。

克里斯蹲下身握住他颤抖的肩膀，嘴唇徒劳张开很久才发得出声音。

“对不起，塞巴斯蒂安，对不起，我这就带你回家。”

车轮碾过小石块时轻微的颠簸对他来说简直是大地震一般的破坏力，伤口的痛感像炸开的碎石般迸出，他觉得自己已经在另一个世界的边缘了，一切都不像是真实的，闭上眼只看见白色的碎格子。

“对不起，塞巴斯蒂安。”

在意识恢复清醒后，他已经躺在自己的床上了。止痛片起了作用。克里斯坐在床边看他醒来，还在重复他的道歉，沮丧得好像头被摁在咸海里泡过，整个人咸涩又苦恼。

“头还疼吗？”克里斯似乎想伸手把他额前被汗沾湿的一缕头发撩在一边，但他只是把手放在了枕边。

他轻轻摇头，盯着克里斯的嘴唇，定了几秒，然后再次闭上眼睛。

“对不起。我不该……”

“行了。不怪你。”

怕克里斯不罢休，他轻轻挑了一下嘴角。在克里斯眼里却一点都不像在笑，而像一道刀痕。

眼睛闭上，克里斯的气息还在床边停留，几番欲言又止。而塞巴斯蒂安开始觉得这样挺有趣，闭着眼假装什么都不知道，感受他似有似无的轻叹和那只在床沿轻轻摩挲的手。就这样闭眼躺着，不想其他，不想之前，不想以后。

随后听见母亲鞋跟碰撞地板的急促声音，他睁开一只眼往门口瞅了一下，喊了声妈妈，然后继续闭上眼。母亲的手抚过脸颊，他感受到怜爱，还有隐藏的怒意。随后克里斯跟着她出去了。

塞巴斯蒂安在房间听见克里斯把什么都招了——就差接吻那段。老天，这家伙说这么多故事给他，在这个关头就不会编一个吗？

克里斯没有再回到塞巴斯蒂安的房间。晚餐的饭桌旁也没见到他。

 

塞巴斯蒂安还在暗暗的房间里躺着无法入睡，在大半夜清醒得快要跳出窗外，似乎白天头部的剧痛是上辈子的事。他把白天的事情在脑内重映了几轮，然后只剩下湖边的几幕，最后停留在那个吻。光是回想就让他的嘴唇再次酥麻。

像与清凉的柔水拥抱，抚过每一寸肌肤。他是鱼，他是水。

克里斯在水中吻他的额头，眉尾，脸颊，鼻尖，嘴唇，脖颈，锁骨，乳首，腹部……一路向下，冰凉的唇抚过每一寸肌肤将温度一点点升高。

那片唇移到两腿之间时，一阵入骨的酥麻将他惊醒。他惊诧自己竟然睡着了，而且还做了个梦——春梦，他记得自己没做过这种梦，但这不像是他的第一个春梦。没有面红耳赤，有的只是记忆般的柔软，柔软而熟悉。像蜂觅到了蜜糖，雏鸟扎进窝巢般的归宿感。克里斯的吻是糖，是巢，让他根本想不到要逃，只想要更多。

他似乎有些明白克里斯说的“另一种感情”，但他不懂为什么问到他们是不是情人时克里斯不作声。他明明想要他。

 

这天他没见到克里斯。也好，他还没准备好怎么面对他，尤其是做了那个梦之后。他还不如在房间把那叠署名‘C’的信件再读一次，目前来说这样的沟通或许比直面他更好——再说他也不想去看他的苦瓜脸听他一遍遍道歉，他的蓝眼睛一点也不适合忧郁。

他翻出那封最长的信。

> 亲爱的塞巴斯蒂安：
> 
> 上星期我打开信箱发现里面有两封你寄来的信。我很感动，你总是这么热情（尽管有些信里你对我冷嘲热讽的），惭愧的是我总是不多话的那个。我猜我寄去的信你不用十分钟就能全部读完了，而我这里厚厚的一沓全是你，不知道要用多久呢。
> 
> ……
> 
> 允许我在这里叹一口气，天知道我多想回去陪你，哪怕是在树下时而有蚂蚱蟋蟀出没的草地上和你浪费个一整天，聊些漫无边际的东西——猜那朵云待会儿是什么形状，我们屁股下坐的是剪股颖还是天堂草，又或是……一个人可以憋尿憋多久。反正是些没意义的事情，只要是和你一起做就好，但谁又能说我现在做的就是有意义的事呢？我只是不得不做。别问我在做什么了，你不会感兴趣的。
> 
> 你问我什么时候回去。我猜再过个几年？我得先把学业给完成，然后还有我父亲那边的事儿等着我。他真的给我留下太多东西，好的坏的——多得我甚至有些承受不来……你说爱我或者随我，我很感谢你对我无条件的包容和等待，也就只有你，还有我母亲能够做到这样了，真的。如果没遇上你，我应该……呃，在某个角落被恶棍给揍死了吧，或者也不会有现在这样的我。我不够好，但你让我觉得自己是不凡的，因为我有不凡的你啊。
> 
> ……
> 
> 很抱歉，我还是有太多话藏着没和你说，即使是我现在给你写信，也没能把它们说出来。但我相信我们的默契能够让你懂得。
> 
>  
> 
>                                                                                                                                                                                           C.

“见鬼，你到底还有什没说。”塞巴斯蒂安把这封信塞回信封，压在最底下，像在藏一个不可告人的秘密。

他想知道自己在信里到底对克里斯说了多少“爱你”——天哪这是个什么句子，印象里这个肉麻的句子他从未对任何一个人说过。但想到这封信如此煽情，一切又好像理所当然了，不然怎么对得起这位青年的满腔柔情。

这夜他在梦里告诉克里斯他梦见他了，克里斯笑得很开心，但还是没有发出一个音节。他温柔地褪去他的衣服，再次在他身上落下一个个吻。

第二天，塞巴斯蒂安在阳台看见克里斯经过宅子，穿着格子衫和吊带裤。这样看上去有些蠢，但他一抬起头就让塞巴斯蒂安想起梦里他可感可嗅的雄性荷尔蒙，有点躲闪地退了一步。

他只是向塞巴斯蒂安挥手，耸肩，接着加快脚步走开。头也没回。

怎么？他逃什么？

第三天，塞巴斯蒂安在早餐的桌边把牛油抹在面包上时，母亲才提起她让克里斯三天之内都别去找他。

“你小时候，我每次这样说你们就听话了。我就是试试看现在还管不管用。”斯坦夫人有些好笑地说，“没想到还挺有用。”

“妈妈，不是我说你，可是这样真的有些幼稚。”塞巴斯蒂安把刀拍在盘子上发出哐当一声。

“我认为不辞而别更加幼稚。”斯坦夫人收住了笑容，“况且你明天就可以再见到他。你们又用不着成天粘在一起。”

塞巴斯蒂安无声地啃着面包。所以是这样昨天克里斯才躲开他，他还以为自己做错了什么。

“比起和克里斯，我觉得你应该多和玛格丽特培养感情。毕竟你和克里斯都认识这么久了……”

“谢谢你的建议，可我对玛格丽特不感兴趣。”他转身走进房间。


	6. Chapter 6

塞巴斯蒂安当然知道母亲想要他和玛格丽特在一起，虽没到谈婚论嫁的地步，但母亲看她时的眼神好像是她已经为她生了一个漂亮女孩似的——没错是为她，而不是他。母亲才是这段关系最主动的那方，而塞巴斯蒂安就是个局外人，就只是旁观一切进展。这和在大都会歌剧院里差不多，只要在观众席中欣赏故事和音乐就够，用不着插足参与。不管故事多凄美音乐多动听，抹下眼泪哼几声就过去了。因为这不是属于他的故事。

那属于他的故事在哪里？他感觉自己一直都在望风扑影，母亲说他的父亲从东欧跑去西欧了，女仆说他吃面包喜欢涂蓝莓酱，管家说他喝波尔多红酒更容易醉，园丁说他最喜欢在那块草地上躺个一下午……但仅凭这些碎片他无法拼凑自己，他还是个残缺不堪的人。

然后克里斯回来了，他才发现“自己”躲在布坎南的绒毛里，在恶棍出没的肮脏巷尾，在《荒原》的字里行间，在那片无名湖旁，在哈德逊河面上，还在……克里斯的吻里，在每个有他的梦里。于是他的梦境不再是混乱不堪的垃圾场，他的记忆也不再是只有冷风光顾的不毛之地——至少现在里面有两个同样孤独的人。

这是三日禁令的最后一夜。塞巴斯蒂安梦见自己被紧紧地裹在一个茧里，五脏六腑在体内翻腾，身体滚烫得快要自燃，呼吸道似被热气填塞，最后在快要窒息的那一刻他突然惊醒坐起，抚着自己的胸口把气顺回来，接着心有余悸地再次躺下。

*

阳光倾泄在床沿的布纹上，窗外叶尖挂着的露水已被蒸离，黄莺在树枝间咕咕啼叫。

克里斯坐在床边，腿上搭着素描本，炭笔在纸上沙沙响，突然又停住，无名指抹过一道炭迹，将粗涩的线条再轻勾了几下。

有人轻轻敲了敞开的那扇窗，一下，两下，清脆利落。

克里斯把笔放下，抬起头看见窗外站着的塞巴斯蒂安在向他招手，白衬衫外的藏蓝毛衣袖子在胸口随意地缠了个结，毛衣松垮地披在肩上。他想起他离开这里前的最后一夜，塞巴斯蒂安也是在这窗外有些低温的空气中站着，穿得单薄。但绝没有现在这样坦然的笑，他咧着的嘴似乎又变回了第一次见面时那轮弦月。

他没注意到放在床沿的炭笔已经滚落到地上发出啪嗒一声。

“嘿，好久不见。感觉好些了吗？”克里斯推开了另一边关着的窗，把手肘撑在窗台上看着他。

“嗯，不能再好。修养了三天，够久了吧？”

“虽然已经说过很多次，可我还是感到抱歉。我不该……”

“你再道歉我就走了。”他叉起腰。

“你不会的。”克里斯瞪大眼，“好啦，不打算进来坐么？”

“好，你让一下。”说完塞巴斯蒂安就双手撑着窗台一跳，跪在窗台上弯着腰准备跃进房间。克里斯移开一歩，看着他扶着窗框把腿伸直，然后轻巧地踏在地板上。

“你以前就是这样进我家的，都用不着我跑去开门了。”

塞巴斯蒂安若有所思地点头，盯着克里斯手里的素描本。

“你在画画？画什么？我能看看吗？”

“没画什么，”克里斯把本子藏在身后，耸耸肩，“只是随意的练习。”

“是吗？我想看看。你那天说过要画我的，我当然得摸清你的功底才敢让你动手啊。”

“哈哈，其实——”没等克里斯说完，塞巴斯蒂安的手就已经绕过他去抢那个本子了。

克里斯立刻转身后退了几步，差点笑出声来。眼前的人不服气地咬住下唇，“喂，给我看一下又不会死。”他又往前跨了一步准备按住克里斯的腹部去抢他手里该死的素描本。克里斯立刻往斜后方一踏，结果踩到了那支滑落地板的笔，一下摔倒在地上。塞巴斯蒂安本来已经伸出一只手扯住他的衣角，却一时无法驾驭他的体重，也跟着摔倒了。

他的头靠在克里斯左胸口上，好像有个定时炸弹在他耳边倒计时。他趁机坐起，从他手里抢过素描本。克里斯哀嚎一声闭上眼。

纸上从俯视角度画着一个正面躺着的人，像是睡着了，一只手枕在后脑勺，另一只手揣着毛绒熊。他的胸前放了一本倒着摊开的书。他知道这个人正是自己，虽然身后的笔触细节还未明晓，但看得出是船的甲板。这只小船常在梦里载着他漂荡在流水温柔的臂弯里，还有克里斯在船头守着。

“这个画面……我梦见过。”他盯着克里斯的鼻尖。

“真的？这有点神奇……”克里斯这才意识到塞巴斯蒂安正跨坐在他身上，他立即坐起身，“呃，塞……少爷，你是不是应该……”

“我还说，‘我想吻你’。”塞巴斯蒂安把本子放下，看着正仰视他的克里斯，“我有对你说过这句吗？”

克里斯愣了一会儿，摇摇头。他只记得看见在船板上睡着的塞巴斯蒂安那时，想说这句话的是自己。

塞巴斯蒂安闷哼了一声，用手臂挽住克里斯的头，自己将嘴唇贴了上去，学着克里斯上次那样用舌尖撬开他的齿贝接着探进去，却没想到另一片舌已经耐不住向他袭来，冒冒失失而又生机勃勃。舌与舌接触的那一刻他忍不住呻吟出来，却将克里斯抱得更紧，吻得更深。他只觉得这时一下子失去了一切，而他为此自豪——只为了钻进克里斯这个沾满蜜糖的巢寻求庇护，管它苟且或是永恒。总之他迈出了这一步。

克里斯的欲望被这个有些糟糕的吻挑起，他焦急地等着塞巴斯蒂安结束唇舌的交缠，这是理智叫他这么做的，尽管他已经参与进去了。他不想再以任何形式伤害他，尽管……他已经在数不清的梦里眼睁睁地看着他在自己身下哭而没有罪恶感。

喘气之余，克里斯还是将他的脸扶开了。

“少爷，我们应该停下。你头上的伤口会痛。”

“如果我不头痛是不是就不应该停下？你想要我。我知道，我知道。”塞巴斯蒂安舔了舔下唇，把挂在肩上的毛衣扯下。

“少爷，你确定？”

“塞巴斯蒂安……”他再次勾住克里斯的脖子，“叫我塞巴斯蒂安……”

他张着软湿的嘴唇嚅嚅，声音像是被酒浸过一样陶醉，说着情人间邀约的暗语。

克里斯用双手裹住他的后脑勺，翻身把他压在身下，让他的头垫在自己的手上，而不是有些冰凉的地板。他捧着他的头，唇轻轻落在他的额头，眉心，脸颊，鼻尖，下颚，一点一点地吻过，以此将这张脸的所有细节印入脑海，似乎生怕自己下一秒就会忘记。

就是这样，就是这样。塞巴斯蒂安在心里喃喃。他将手伸到自己的领口，慢慢地将纽扣一个个解下，不自觉地扭着胯部。

当克里斯的唇移到锁骨时，他发现塞巴斯蒂安已经自己将衬衫全解开了，胸前的两颗茱萸已经凸得有些泛红，不满足地向上挺起索求更多。

*

克里斯关上窗户，拉上窗帘。阳光透过帘缝漏在床沿的布纹上，微风摩着窗外枝头的叶尖，黄莺仍在树枝间咕咕啼。

一下就把窗外的景致都拒绝了，转身接受塞巴斯蒂安给他的春景——

他平躺在床上，斜瞄了一眼窗帘前走近的男人，甜蜜的嘴角闪过几秒羞赧，戴着黑钻戒的左尾指在床单上一片棕色树叶的图案旁摩挲。衬衫还松垮地挂在手臂上，颀长的腿光裸着交叠。

老天，我真应该把你现在的样子画下来。

但克里斯没开口，现在不是画画的时间。他的心跳得很快，他知道他在干什么。纵使现在一切看起来那么美好，然而一旦出了这个房间就会被标上肮脏罪恶的标签。斯坦夫人知道了会作何反应？他想都不敢想。

“原谅我。”克里斯坐在床边，手指的关节抚过塞巴斯蒂安的脸。

原谅我，我太想要你了。我梦见我成了一个茧，将你紧紧地裹在身体里，你快窒息了我都没放开你。

“嘘——”塞巴斯蒂安将食指抵在他唇面，“这是我们两个的秘密。就像埋在那棵槐树下的那些一样。”

“那么现在，克里斯，我需要你吻我。”他闭上眼睛。

克里斯将上衣脱去，跨开双腿跪在塞巴斯蒂安身体两侧，弯下腰再次捧起他的脸，拇指指腹划过他的长睫毛，含住他的下唇，接着是上唇，舌尖探入口腔之后划过上下齿列，在上颚和舌面之间来回交缠。他们结束这个吻时发出轻轻的啵声，像是气泡破裂的声音。听见这个塞巴斯蒂安咧嘴笑了，还扯咬了一下克里斯饱满的下唇。

克里斯的手顺着塞巴斯蒂安胸肌间的中缝一路向下，他发现他比以往瘦了些许。双手覆上他挺立的乳首，拇指在周围打了几转，然后直接去刺激那已经有些发硬的乳头，在小孔处摩擦着，由轻到重，待到身下的人气息开始紊乱，他又加上食指，揉捏深红的茱萸，轻轻提起又轻轻放下。

他舔吻他左边的乳头时，感觉到他心跳得比自己还厉害，在唇边可触及的范围内疯狂地跳动。这让他鼻头一酸，塞巴斯蒂安在向他献祭自己的处子之身，当然紧张得要命。

“你好像很紧张……我要不要先停下？”克里斯抬头看他有些湿润的眼睛。

“傻瓜才会现在停下——我很好，嗯，好极了。你别太温柔。”塞巴斯蒂安将眼里盈着的水揉去抹在手背上。

克里斯紧紧抱住他的肩膀，含住他发红的乳头舔吮，越来越用力，直到他将喉间的呻吟放出口，急促地吸气。

就是这样，就是这样。

他的双手来到他内裤的边缘时，塞巴斯蒂安抬起臀部让他脱下。克里斯扯着他的内裤从腿间滑到脚踝，放在一边。面对眼前已然挺立的欲望，克里斯一时不知该怎么做——这画面太香艳了，他从不知道男人的裸体可以这么美。以往他脱精光游泳上岸都没发现。看过大卫，看过赫尔墨斯，他发现塞巴斯蒂安的身体比他们更像是艺术品，甚至比他们更青春动人。他自己更是硬得要命，于是他也将自己的裤子脱下了。

他双手握住塞巴斯蒂安的柱身，准备含住前端。

“嗯……其实你可以不用照顾我……我只想你快些进来……”塞巴斯蒂安说着，用手臂挡住了眼睛，脸颊红了一片。

听见这个克里斯的脸也开始变得滚烫，但他还是含住了一半，有些生涩地吞吐着，吮吸的瞬间让塞巴斯蒂安颤抖着呻吟。这刺激他的分身变得更肿胀，前端分泌出液体。他腾出一只手在自己的柱身上下来回抽动——这有些羞耻，他从未在任何人面前自慰，还一边口交，这场面一定很淫荡——但也管不了那么多了，他将前液抹至全柱身让它更湿滑。

塞巴斯蒂安感觉自己在他口中一点点变硬，被这种慢热逼得快要受不住。

“够了，够了……克里斯……我可以自己来……快……”

克里斯抓住他的大腿，抬起他的臀部，一根手指前端冒失地挤进他的小口。

“啊啊——”塞巴斯蒂安疼得叫出声，接着捂住自己的嘴。眼泪从泪腺挤出来。

克里斯的手指被裹得很紧，他一边道歉一边将手指慢慢抽出来。

“天啊我弄疼你了……对不起，我……我慢慢来。”克里斯心疼地吻上他的眼睛，看着他掉出的眼泪恨不得把自己抽死。

他舔过他穴口的皱褶，将湿热的舌尖探进刚才被手指硬生生撑开的小穴，温柔地抚慰着里面柔软的内壁。等里面已经变得比较湿润时，他问塞巴斯蒂安这样有没有好一些。

塞巴斯蒂安点头，嘴角扯出一个笑。克里斯看见后忍不住又吻上他的嘴唇，贪婪地舔吮他的舌头，同时食指再次挤进他的后穴开始抽插，将他的呻吟咽进自己喉中。最后他以这样的方式硬是将四根手指插了进去，温热的内壁裹得紧紧的，听着口内的声音渐渐带上哭腔，让他又兴奋又怜爱。

松开口时长长的银线连着他们的双唇，塞巴斯蒂安的眼眶里再次盈满泪水。克里斯看见他的后穴已经一张一合，像在喘气，洞口淌着湿滑的肠液。他扶着自己的分身推进去，看着伞状物将皱褶撑大，然后整个小穴都接纳了肿大的欲望。

塞巴斯蒂安紧咬着下唇，后穴也紧紧咬着克里斯的阴茎。他慌张地揽住克里斯的脖子。

“呼吸，亲爱的。深呼吸。”克里斯被他的紧穴吸得喘不过气。

等塞巴斯蒂安慢慢放松并为他将臀抬得更高时，克里斯才开始抽插。他将胸膛贴上他的胸膛，紧紧抱着他的上身，不断冲撞他的下身。一开始只是盲目地在他体内抽送自己的阴茎，但后来他发现伞状物每碾过一个固定的位置，塞巴斯蒂安的呻吟会变得异常欢愉而悠长，带着轻微的颤音。于是他更用力地朝那个点进击，听着身下的人声音渐渐失控。

塞巴斯蒂安被克里斯抱得紧紧的，浑身都烫得快要灼伤自己，五脏六腑在体内翻腾，呼吸道似被热气填塞。他这才想起昨夜的梦里，裹着自己的茧就是克里斯啊。

在克里斯快把他带到高潮时，他脑海快速闪过无数画面，多得足以连成一部影片。他开始哭——他记事以来只流过泪却从未哭过，也不知是为什么，况且他又没有头痛。克里斯发现了，一边继续抽插一边问他怎么了，皱着眉抹掉他的眼泪，又流出更多。在射出来那一刻他甚至是哭喊着，接着开始抽噎。

克里斯将阴茎拔出，精液溅在两人光裸的腹部上。他从塞巴斯蒂安身上下来，躺在他身边，把他抱得更紧。他也没有再问什么，只是贴着他的额头，手指梳过他的头发，一次次告诉他没事的，没事的，有我在。

塞巴斯蒂安的手环住他的腰，头埋在他浸出汗珠的胸前。

 

我没事。我只是突然……想起来了。


	7. Chapter 7

**「四月是最残忍的一个月，荒地上长着丁香，把回忆和欲望参合在一起，又让春雨催促那些迟钝的根芽。」**

四月已经快过了一半，这个早上阳光还是比较明媚的，凉风从窗外吹进来，将窗帘轻轻掀起，又悄悄放下。刚从一番云雨中脱出身来的塞巴斯蒂安突然感到一丝凉意。克里斯吻干了他湿润的眼睛，他的嘴唇凉凉的。不过他沾着汗珠的胸前倒挺暖，平稳地一起一伏。他的呼吸抚过颈窝，像是纽约市中心夏季的滚滚热浪。

那首长诗开篇的几句在他的大脑划开一个口子，接着里面的东西失控般狂涌出来，将伤口边缘撑得发痛。

那时他们在喷泉旁的水池里游泳戏水，一丝不挂，光裸的背被盛夏午后的阳光肆意烤灼。克里斯浅麦色的皮肤沾着水光，肌肉的线条撩拨着水花，溅在塞巴斯蒂安身上。克里斯拨起一捧水准备向塞巴斯蒂安泼去，后者一只手紧紧抓住他有力的手腕，笑着挡住了他的水花。他握着他的手停了许久，直到尴尬得忘了该怎么笑——他发现自己想抓着那只纤长的手抚过自己的胸膛，滑过腹部，直往水下两腿间藏着的悸动摸去。他猛地甩开克里斯的手，拨起一阵更大的水浪，刻意狂笑着游开了。

于是在这个吹着春风的早上，当克里斯埋在他身体里，肌肉的线条和纹理被他微颤的双手抚过，而克里斯的手也覆上他的胸前，顺着腰腹一路向下至大腿内侧，甚至手指都探入他的深处。身上每一寸肌肤都在他眼下、在他指尖、在他唇面暴露无余，一下就将记忆中深埋在池水里的欲望掀起，一切变得可感可触。

原来对克里斯的欲望也是一位久别重逢的老友。有点像在嚼一颗青橄榄，起初齿间的味道被慢慢嚼到无味，但最终那种甘涩还是能在味蕾拾回。哪怕只是一掠。

而身体上的感觉像是第一次吃蓝莓。被小麦草的清香裹着，口中嚼碎的果肉用一种新奇的甜味勾引味蕾，趁机用酸味刺激舌尖。他一下就爱上了这种浆果。克里斯就是这样有些冒昧地将他突然撕裂，痛感还没来得及蔓延，就又将快感迅速挤进他的身体，直到这种感觉把他填满。

又一阵风从窗外溜进来，塞巴斯蒂安打了个冷颤。

“冷吗？”克里斯说着，把松垮地挂在塞巴斯蒂安前臂的衬衣往上提，盖住他半裸的后背。“你是以为夏天到了么？脱这么光。”

塞巴斯蒂安上扬的嘴角贴着克里斯的锁骨。

“是啊，夏天，我们在喷泉的水池里游泳啊。你把我溅了一身。”

克里斯愣了一下，一只手将他再次扯回以前那些柔软的日子，像塞巴斯蒂安前额那撮服帖的头发那样柔软。“噢，然后呢？”他轻笑了一声。

“然后……我妈来了。”塞巴斯蒂安抬起头看他。

“什么？！”克里斯立刻从床上跳起来朝窗外望去，心脏差点从胸腔蹦出。帘布仍遮蔽着窗外，并没有人来，但鸟啼声已经停了，落在窗台的阳光悄悄挪了位置。

塞巴斯蒂安撑起身子看着他咯咯笑。“我是说，我妈回来发现我们在喷泉裸泳。”

“是啊，你记得就好。”克里斯抓起自己的衣服慌张穿上，“然后我就在酒窖待了五天。虽然那里很凉快，但我觉得比待在鲁滨逊的岛上还要无聊——所以我不想你母亲发现我们现在……”

“你觉得这样很羞耻？”塞巴斯蒂安突然收住笑容，坐直身子看着他，牙齿咬住口腔内壁的软肉，嘴唇不自觉地微撅。

羞耻？此时他就算掏空脑袋也不会想到这个词。这个房间里的一切是多优美，温暖得让人几近落泪。年轻无暇的肌体，蒙着晨雾的蓝眼，激烈潮湿的性爱，还有地上被微风吹起一页页的素描本。像是约翰·亨利·多尔夫的一幅静物画，每个细节都用温暖的笔触描画得栩栩动人，美好得让人深感荣幸，甚至自觉生而高贵。

“不，一点也不。”克里斯停下系纽扣的手，坐上床沿，对上塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛，觉得脸快要被灼透。“但你觉得她会怎么想？这是他儿子，在和另一个男人——躺在一起。”

“算了。”塞巴斯蒂安越过他爬下床，蹲下身捡起自己落在地上的毛衣。“‘躺在一起’是什么？你连做爱都不敢说么。”扬起的一边眉毛像是在挑衅。

“怎么不敢了？”克里斯摊手，“做爱。你和我做爱。”

塞巴斯蒂安仰头看着克里斯无所适从的样子忍不住笑，目光扫过他两腿间又开始抬头的欲望，紧实的腹肌上还沾着两人的精液。双膝贴着冰凉的木地板，塞巴斯蒂安向前跪行几步来到他面前。

“好啊。我不介意再来一次。”他又一次把毛衣扔在一边，双手抚过克里斯的大腿，后者则像被电流突然触击，倒吸一口凉气，嘴角也不禁再次上扬。

塞巴斯蒂安握住他的根部，张开双唇，像打开一朵沾着晨露的月季，抬起眼帘将克里斯的脸映在自己的眼瞳里，把他的分身一点点纳入嘴中。克里斯轻轻抓住他两鬓旁的头发，慌张地喘出一口气，看着自己被那抹红紧紧裹着，慢慢硬挺。

你值得吗？你值得这样吗？

克里斯摇着头回答自己脑内徘徊的这个声音，双手在塞巴斯蒂安的鬓发旁抓紧，茎在蕊中重复着单调的动作，硬是把春天的声音从蕊中挤出。塞巴斯蒂安的呻吟好像灌满了浓酒，水质的声音，柔软湿濡。

趁后面还湿润，他爬到克里斯的腿上扶着坐了下去，让那道肉刃再次穿过自己的身体，一次次抵向深处，更深的深处。他开始喜欢上这样的感觉，但这不像他喜欢蓝莓，也不像他喜欢柏图斯酒那样——把这种感觉吞入口腹远远不够，他还要把自己碾成果肉酒液送入另外一个人的口中，这让他的每个细胞都得到满足。

他低下头吻住克里斯的唇，又被止不住的喘息扯开，看着那双似被浸在孟买蓝酒里的眼睛，再一次扯咬他的下唇，拇指腹抚过他的长睫毛。

“克里斯，克里斯……”他在高潮的边缘叫他的名字，“我想听你说脏话。唔……你说过吗……”

“你不记得我说过了么。”克里斯的双手捧着他两片臀瓣上下动着，“操，塞巴斯蒂安，你他妈怎么那么紧、那么湿……”

“嗯……继续……”

“那么美……操……该死，你母亲从来不准你听这些的。”

“继续，求你，我快到了……”

克里斯听见他音节末尾颤抖的哭腔，一只手掐住他的下巴使出力道，“我早就想这么干了，塞巴斯蒂安，每次看见你的屁股我都想给你写颂诗……不，我该把你操晕过去，像一团棉花那样瘫软在我身上。操，你在我身上，这么淫荡，我该去游行，告诉世界——”

“啊——”塞巴斯蒂安发出一声高调的叫喊，克里斯立刻用手捂住他的嘴。

“你是我的。”


	8. Chapter 8

第二天早晨，塞巴斯蒂安被窗外异常高亢的一声鸟啼惊醒。他打开窗，几根树枝探出在窗前，沁人的浅绿比前几天更蓊郁了，深棕的枝条上还点缀着几片刚冒出的嫩芽。黄莺躲在树叶较为茂密的那端，有所收敛地啼叫。透过绿叶，他看得入神。

他看见克里斯把车停在了大门前的那排树旁，打开车门，然后关上，朝着这幢房走了几步，再想迈开脚步的时候却犹豫了，折返走回到车子旁边，倚着车门点了根烟。米色鸭舌帽压在他深色的头发上，塞巴斯蒂安看不到他的眼睛。他趴在窗沿等他抬头望过来，可他似乎还是无动于衷，好像那根烟才是唯一值得在意的东西。塞巴斯蒂安抓住触手可及的那条树枝晃了晃，又趴着看他静候，发现他被逗笑了，这才抬起头，笑着给了他一个两指的搭额礼，看似毫无顾忌，又像是精心算计好的。塞巴斯蒂安立刻躲到窗帘后，觉得自己被他故意的无视给耍了，心脏也开始为他打抱不平，在吹着和风的早晨跳得像是春雷将至。

吃早餐的时候，他几口就吞下了一片涂了蓝莓酱的吐司。

“你吃这么快干什么？”斯坦夫人问道。

“你今天用不着克里斯吧？”

“噢，不用。”斯坦夫人深吸一口气，“我猜你昨天就去找过他了吧？”

没看母亲的眼睛，他只是耸肩不作回答，抓起一杯牛奶封住嘴。想着昨天克里斯起伏有致的肌体在他的手指下，而他的身体完全在克里斯的掌控下。

“不过那么久没见，叙叙旧也是正常，你们以前就老黏在一起。但你记着，不许你们像上次那样不辞而别，清楚没？”

他点头，站起身准备离开。

“还有，周五晚上在玛格丽特家有个化装舞会，我已经答应他们带上你去了。”

“怎么——”他顿了顿，看见母亲无可反驳的表情，用手帕擦干净嘴角，“好吧……”他抓起刚才在房间翻出来的莱卡相机绕过餐厅走出门。

克里斯的烟早已抽完，手里捏着滤嘴无聊把玩。

“早啊。”他对塞巴斯蒂安摘下帽子。

“我猜你在这里不是在等我妈。”他把相机藏在身后，对克里斯扬起下巴，没等他回答便继续说，“就算你在等她，我现在也抢在她前面了。”

克里斯为他打开车门，稍稍弯腰，“那，少爷您请？”

他笑出声，满意地坐了进去。

“今天你想去哪里？”克里斯坐进驾驶座，转过头看他。

“你想带我去哪儿就去哪儿。”他凑上前握住克里斯的座椅，嘴唇在他整洁的发鬓旁摩挲了几下。“啊，克里斯。”

克里斯的喉结动了动，“好。”

*

“‘他看到河水无间断的流转不居，而同时却又恒常不变地存在着，河水永无迁变却又刻刻常新……可他并不理解，他只是感觉到一丝隐约的预感，一抹朦胧的记忆，一种——神明的声音。’”

塞巴斯蒂安背贴在船尾，用他的巴拿马草帽遮住头顶的烈阳。克里斯的声音在船头传来，像载着这只船的河水一样，耐心流淌，从容不迫。他闭上眼睛，觉得自己又回到了梦境，河水就是他梦乡的摇篮，而克里斯的声音会在他的梦里不朽。直到最后一个音节停下，他不舍地睁开眼。

“这是……？”

“《悉达多》，我的最爱，如果你记得的话肯定会知道。”克里斯划桨的动作也带上了节韵，他的目光一直停在塞巴斯蒂安身上，“老天，我居然还能背出来，以前记得的段落都是七零八落的。可我刚才说出前面几个词，舌头就好像知道我要接下来的句子是什么了。”

“就像我们上次在那棵槐树坐下时，我就知道接下来要发生什么了。”

克里斯的脸上闪过一丝内疚，但随即被微笑盖过，“对，我……吻了你。但你有这种预感的话，不会觉得不可思议吗？”

“不是预感。只是一些我记得的东西，会突然冲上来，会痛。”他的手越过船舷伸出去，垂在船侧，指尖轻轻弹着清澈冰凉的水。“可是我很想记得，因为我不是一个初生儿，不是一张白纸——呃，我想我应该是一张折皱了的白纸，我知道我有过去，但还是该死的一片空白。几乎。”

“我明白。”克里斯放下手里的桨搭在一边，“我也非常珍视过去，你需要的话我也会帮你。但我觉得你似乎有点被记忆所困了，塞巴斯蒂安。现在才是最重要的，尤其是在我找回你、甚至得到了你的现在。”

“所以我带了这个来。”

“我刚想问你怎么带相机来了。”

克里斯稍微往前跨了一步，向塞巴斯蒂安手里的莱卡相机伸出手，但在反应过来之前他已经被印在相机的胶卷上了。

“你拍了我？”他稳了稳身子，缓缓蹲下坐在船板上。

“嗯哼。”塞巴斯蒂安看着取景镜眯起一只眼，挑着嘴角又按了一次快门。“你看起来好蠢。”

克里斯笑了几声，像他一样躺了下去，双手枕着头倚在船头，和塞巴斯蒂安腿贴着腿，任这只船在碧绿的水面上悠闲地摇晃漂动。仰起头看见云层正渐渐聚拢，显得很厚重，原本蔚蓝的天空也披上浅灰，像少女把最灿烂的笑容收在了她的面纱里。

“不觉得云突然多了起来吗？”

塞巴斯蒂安在低头捣弄他的相机，随便答了句：“那又怎样？”

“应该要下雨了。”

“那不快走？船长？起航咯！”他夸张地挥了挥手。

“船长不该是划桨的那个，塞巴斯蒂安。”克里斯好笑地说。

一滴雨点重重地落在塞巴斯蒂安脸上，“感觉到没？开始下雨了。快走啦船长。”

克里斯重新抓起船桨，往河岸的方向快速划动，雨点在追逐他们。他壮实的手臂用力摆动，显出筋路，塞巴斯蒂安看着它们舔了舔唇，小声说，“如果可以录下来就好了。”

“老天，别。有够蠢了。如果现在是夏天，然后你那样做了，我会把你扔下水的。”

“你真这样做过？”

“可惜没有。”克里斯回答的时候塞巴斯蒂安轻轻踢了他一脚，他笑着躲开，“对了，你怎么没带你的毛绒熊过来？”

“布坎南？算了，我有那么幼稚？”

“你知道吗，”克里斯喘着气，“我觉得我当时爱上你，也许就是因为你总带着这只熊。你很特别，而且说实话，很美，极度年轻的美。你抱着你的布坎南，好像——”好像永远都不会凋谢。他想这样说，但那个人似乎已经羞赧到把脸埋进了屈起的膝盖间。

“像什么？”塞巴斯蒂安抬起头，红着脸着急地问。可爱的样子让克里斯分心，差点让船身撞上水里的一个木桩。

“你猜。”他加速划桨，离岸越来越近，雨点也愈加密集。

“你——”塞巴斯蒂安坐直身子瞪他，又别过脸，让白帽檐遮掩自己的脸颊，而裸露的脖子暴露在雨里。“你快点，雨越来越大了！”

*

到岸的时候雨水已经是倾泻而下，掺着凉风渗进衣服。克里斯先跳下船，再牵着塞巴斯蒂安的手把他拉上岸，等他脚一踏稳就拉着他大步跑。他们逆着风，冰冷的雨点斜斜地砸在脸上，风也钻进了袖子。但他们在狂笑，像是在夏日清凉的喷泉里戏水那样笑，周遭听不见任何声响，柔软的草地淹没了雨声。

“下吧下吧！下大点吧！”克里斯边跑边喊，似乎因此引来一阵疾风。

“我帽子被吹走了！”塞巴斯蒂安捂着头发。

“没事，就快到了！”他把自己的鸭舌帽摘下戴在他头上，继续往前跑。

打开车门他们一同钻进了后座，雨水从发尖滴落至膝，从身上淌到座垫，他们看着对方喘气傻笑。克里斯摘下塞巴斯蒂安头上的鸭舌帽，端起他的脸用拇指抹去他脸上的雨水，拨开他贴在额前的乱发。塞巴斯蒂安胸口一起一伏，渐渐收起笑容，在克里斯浅色的眼瞳里找到自己的脸，鼻尖碰上他的鼻尖，感受他呼出的温暖气息。

“告诉我，我像什么？”他低声问道，宛如柔滑的丝绸绕过克里斯的耳廓，留下刺痒的一掠。

克里斯把答案封缄在了他的唇内，舔去他嘴边无味的雨，在他的唇舌间掀起另一场暴风雨。他把他逼到了座垫的角落，头发贴着车窗，而玻璃窗上如河般流淌而下的雨水却怎么也碰不到他了。他解下他的纽扣刚想褪下，但触到他的身体在他手下微微颤抖。于是他抱紧他，在他颈间舔吻，用湿暖的舌代替了冰冷的雨点。他的手隔着塞巴斯蒂安最里的衬衣，摸索到他凸起的乳尖，拇指抵着摩挲，再加上食指揉搓。

“唔——太大力了！”塞巴斯蒂安挺了挺胸，双手抓住克里斯的手腕。

于是克里斯的嘴唇便移到他胸前，隔着衬衣用牙齿咬了他发硬的乳粒，激起一声低吟。“要停吗？”

“要，”塞巴斯蒂安看见克里斯抬起头，继续说，“除非你脱掉我的衣服。”

“你会着凉。”

“纽扣都解开了你还想怎样？”塞巴斯蒂安自己把衬衣两边掀开，露出已经被咬成莓红的乳尖，仿佛一捏就会渗出汁液的成熟莓果，等着克里斯来采摘品尝。

最后他一丝不挂地横躺着衣物间，背贴着克里斯的胸膛，一条腿被抬起，另一条腿靠蜷起的脚趾勉强支撑着，双腿间含着克里斯满是生机和激情的欲望，不知疲劳地吞吐。

“要是能录下来……”塞巴斯蒂安喘息着，剩下的话被一记毫不留情的深挺击碎，他叫喊出声。

“想都别想。这个你不需要录下来就能回忆，只要我在，只要你愿意，随时——甚至像现在这样——随地。”克里斯吻他右耳廓那块陷进去的软骨。

塞巴斯蒂安右手勾住他的脖颈。“那，那你快告诉我，你想说我像什么……”

“你抱着布坎南，像是永远不会凋零的花，最后一阵冬风来了也不会低头。”克里斯被快感追赶，勉强组织着语言，最后放弃了。“操，我要到了。”

这朵花正在我的掌心里摇曳生姿。


End file.
